How It Came To Be
by ShadowVixen
Summary: Kaya discusses how she met her husband, Hiko. Wait...HIKO! Yep, it's the loveable Hiko! Lol. I know it's hard to believe, but trust me, it happened. :
1. Default Chapter

Kaya walked through the village into the close restaurant, where she was meeting some friends. Her smile brightened as she walked in and her friends waved to her. At the table sat Mrs. Kaoru Himura, Mrs. Megumi Sagara, and Mrs. Tokio Saitou.

"Hello Kaya! We already ordered for you," Kaoru smiled delightfully. Kaya returned her smile and sat next to her.

"Thank you Kaoru. I'm so sorry that I was late, but you know how that husband of mine is," Kaya sighed. The rest of the wives simply giggled lightly at her remark. "Anyway, Tokio you were just about to tell us how Saitou proposed to you!" Kaya stated happily. All eyes turned to the elegant, Tokio Saitou. Who was wearing a dark-red kimono with golden lilies along the rims. Her eyes were a rich brown matching her hair, which was put up into a perfect bun, giving the look of importance. Tokio was a very beautiful woman, and was very similar to her husband. They were both very strict and kept much to themselves. Many people believe that they are perfect for each other.

"Well, Hajime had been told to protect me for a while. That was when I began to grow close to him. I was actually saddened when he told me he would be leaving for a mission in Tokyo. Hajime also said that he would be gone for months, and that I shouldn't wait for him to return. After he left, many suitors came to court and marry me. I refused each and every one of them, and only wanted Hajime. One night I came home from the village, and was about to fall asleep when" Tokio stopped for a moment and smiled.

"What! What happened?" Kaoru asked, nearly jumping over the table to get Tokio to talk. Tokio merely took her time in order to annoy Kaoru.

"Well," Tokio started. She waited a moment only to hear Kaoru's whining. "It was very dark, so I couldn't see anything. All I remember is feeling two arms wrap around me tightly. I instantly knew who it was, and it nearly brought tears to my eyes. His forehead in the crook of my neck, sighing in relief. Without a word, he turned me around and we–he–kissed me." All of the women looked at her in awe as she looked out the window longingly. "It was wonderful. Once he ceased, he scooped me up into his arms and brought me to my room. He laid me down on the futon, and gazed at me with those burning eyes of his. His finger caressing my cheek, all he said was 'Marry me'. All I could do was kiss him passionately in return, knowing my actions would speak louder than words," Tokio stated. A light blush invaded her cheeks, causing her to giggle lightly.

"That sounds so wonderful. That idiot of a husband of mine has never done anything quite like that, but I still love him," Megumi sighed. Her smile turned into a fit of laughter, causing all the women to laugh.

"Oh! Kaya, weren't you going to tell us today how you and your husband met?" Tokio asked. Kaya merely looked at all of them slyly and began to 'ponder'.

"Well, it's quite _boring_. I don't know if you ladies would actually even be interested," Kaya said like she really had nothing to offer. How she knew of the women were dying to know what had happened between her and her husband.

"Tell us!" the women begged. Kaya merely laughed at their excruciating curiosity and waved for them to settle down.

"Well, where do I begin?" Kaya wondered, stroking her chin in thought. "I guess I should start at the beginning. I was about eighteen when I first met him, never knowing that I would actually marry that buffoon. Anyway, I was wandering from the last town I had been to, looking for a place to stay. I didn't have much money since I gave most of it to my little brother so he could provide for himself while I was away. I was walking towards this very town when . . . " Kaya remembered everything that had happened the day she met, Hiko Seijuro.

A/N: Okay. I know this was short, and may have seemed pointless. BUT! From this point on it'll be all about how Kaya met Hiko. I bet you weren't expecting HIM were you? Hehe. Anyways, please R/R so I'll know if I should continue. :)

PS- Thank you sou-nichi sakura for letting me know about the little mix-up. Sorry about that :)


	2. First Meeting

Chapter Two

A younger Kaya was traveling in search of a good home for her and her younger brother. While walking along the dirt road, she spotted someone walking toward her from behind. Kaya noticed that it was a tall man with long black-hair to match the night. He wore a large white mantle with magenta interior, while underneath was a green shirt and dark pants. Kaya also saw the bundle he was carrying in his arms. It was a young boy, soaking wet and shivering.

"Oh my!" Kaya gasped, running toward them. She ignored the strange look from the very tall man and began to examine the little boy. "What happened?" she asked him, not looking him in the eyes.

"He fell in the river" the man stated flatly and began to walk past her toward the village.

"He'll catch cold long before you reach the doctor. Here," Kaya said pulling out a nice blanket from the sack she was carrying over her shoulder. She laid it out on the ground in front of the man. "Lay him down on that," Kaya instructed him. He didn't say a word as he set the boy with flaming-red hair onto the blanket. Kaya folded the blanket over him to keep warm, and felt his forehead. "He's got a fever. Why didn't you wrap him up in a blanket or something before you started bringing him here you idiot?" Kaya yelled. She noticed the furrowed brows forming above his eyes, and the low growl erupting from his throat. Kaya backed away a little, and reached into her sack. She pulled out a small bottle and brought it over to the boy who was still shivering. "Drink this," Kaya said to him softly with a gentle smile. She lifted his head up and tilted it back, slowly pouring the medicine into his mouth. Kaya set him back down and gave the bottle to the man. "Have him drink this every few hours until tomorrow. He should be fine by then," she said. The man looked at the bottle, then down at her, eyeing her suspiciously.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"I'm Kaya, and you are?" Kaya asked in return. The man merely eyed her again, causing her ease to drop tremendously. "May I at least know his name?" she asked pointing to the boy.

"Kenshin," the man replied. Kaya began to gaze from Kenshin and the man. "No, he's not my son."

Kaya squeaked a little in surprise that he knew what she was thinking. "Uh, right," she stuttered. "Well, he should be all right now. Just be sure to give him that medicine, keep him warm and he'll be as good as new!" Kaya laughed nervously. She knelt down next to Kenshin, who weakly smiled at her.

"Thank you, Ms. Kaya," he whispered hoarsely. Kaya smiled back and stroked his head. His red-hair caught her eye as it reminded her of a gentle fire on a cold night.

"You're very welcome, Kenshin," Kaya replied. She packed the rest of her things and began to walk off toward town again. The man's eyes bore into her back like soaring daggers. Kaya noticed the color of his eyes were very deep and intense. It was almost as if her very soul was exposed to him. She didn't know if she should be frightened of them, or intrigued. Her mind wrapping around the images of him and the boy, nearly made her stop to look at them again. "No!" her mind yelled. "Just keep walking, just keep walking, just keep–" but she gave up and turned around to see him holding the boy in his arms and gazing at her. He mesmerized her so easily, and engulfed her thoughts entirely. She realized that this was all too much for her, and started running away toward the town. "What is wrong with me? Why am I running?" Kaya wondered. Once the village was in view, she stopped under a tree to catch her breath. "Maybe someone will be able to offer me a place to stay. I hope I have enough money." After regaining her strength, she stood up and headed onto the little town that lay before her. She reached it once the sun had set and most likely everyone had gone to sleep. Kaya didn't want to disturb anyone for a room, so she looked around for a safe place to sleep. As she wandered around, she realized how dark it was, and how unsafe it seemed to be out that late. It began to get colder and colder, causing her to get a bit frightened.

"Hello, Cutie," a voice chuckled. Kaya whipped around to find four men studying her grossly. She started to step back away from them, when she noticed them coming closer.

"Oh no," Kaya thought in a panic. Her innocent eyes widened even bigger than an owl's. Instincts kicked in as she finally turned around to run away. She could hear them running after her, chasing her like a dog. "Leave me alone!" Kaya cried. Being in a new place, she had no idea where she could run to. She ended up running into a dead end, with no way to escape her perverted pursuers. Their footsteps were right behind her, causing her to turn around. Tears flowing down her face, with silver traces of fear and regret. In the blink of an eye, one of them came up and tripped her. All of her belongings rolled out of her sack into the dirt. Mud was on her face and clothes, and getting into her hair that fell out of its ponytail. As she looked up, another one grabbed her by her throat and hauled her onto her trembling legs. After being rammed into a wall, two more grabbed her by her arms and pinned her into the position she was in. "Let go of me!" Kaya pleaded. She was silenced with a slap in the face, a punch in the stomach, and a kick to her leg. They pulled off a shoulder of her kimono and started to lick her pale and delicate skin. Her mouth muffled hopeless screams as they touched her, feeling almost every curve, going deeper and deeper.

"Enough," a new voice said.

A/N: Please review! Because...I...love you? Yeah that works. Hehe. :)


	3. Savior

"Enough," a new voice said. All of the attackers looked up to see a figure with a flowing cape on the roof of a house above them. He jumped down behind them, and pulled out what looked like a sword. Kaya began to get scared, and backed away as far as she could. She watched as the men attacked the new comer, and be blown away or killed with a single swing of his sword. Blood splattered everywhere, leaking from the dark hearts of her attackers. Kaya slid from the cold wall to the even colder ground in disbelief. She looked up to see the figure walking toward her, his face slowly being revealed by the rays of moonlight above. Kaya realized that it was the strange man from earlier with the sick boy, Kenshin.

"Oh no! He'll probably kill me for being so rude to him!" she thought. Kaya backed away from him as he kept coming closer. All of a sudden, the man stopped a few feet away from her. She watched as he knelt down, and began to collect her belongings back into her sack. "Y–you don't ha–have to do that," Kaya said quietly. He didn't even give her a glance as he continued to pick up her personal items. She stood up on her bruised legs and stumbled over to him. Kaya knelt down and began to assist him. Once they were both finished, Kaya didn't look at him as she began to stand up and walk away. "Thank you for helping me," she said. Kaya stopped as she felt a big, firm hand on her frail shoulder. The man turned her around, and began to examine her. She realized the horrible condition she was in and quickly turned away from him. "Please, don't look at me like this," she said. Her hair was a complete mess; her face was dirty and bruised as well as her arms and legs. Her kimono was ripped and revealing her skin. Kaya was stopped once again when the man had actually scooped her up into his arms and began walking. "Where are you taking me?" Kaya asked.

"A place for you to stay the night," he replied with no change in his voice as before. He carried her halfway through the town to a tea house. All her dark thoughts towards him subsided when he brought her inside. "Sakura!" he called out. Moments later an angry geisha stormed down the stairs.

"We're closed you–oh! Master Seijuro! How may I help you tonight?" The geisha's anger had completely left her face and was replaced with a bright, tired smile. Of course a small glare reappeared when she noticed Kaya in his arms.

"I need a room for the night, and some new clothes for her," he said referring to Kaya. Kaya looked around to see the elegance of the tea house. The geisha led Seijuro carrying Kaya up the stairs into a nice room for Kaya to stay. Seijuro brought her in and gently set her on the futon. "You'll be safe here." Without another word he and the geisha left into the hallway. Kaya could hear their conversation through the door. "This should pay for the clothes and her stay," the man known as Seijuro said. Kaya could hear the clinking of coins being put into the geisha's hand.

"Very well. By tomorrow, I will have new clothes for her. Who is she anyway?" the geisha asked.

"Just some girl," Seijuro replied. Kaya huffed in offense for being referred to as just 'some girl'. "Goodnight, Sakura," he said and had heavy footsteps echo behind him as he faded away from her door.

Kaya jumped back in fright as the geisha known as Sakura opened her door and stepped in. The one difference was that she had a gentle smile on her face. "I'm sorry for being so bitter earlier. My name is Sakura, and you are?"

"K-Kaya. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Sakura. I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused you," Kaya stated, bowing to the beautiful woman in front of her.

"Oh please, it's an honor to have a friend of Master Seijuro's here," the geisha smiled. Until she noticed the confused look on Kaya's face. "You mean that you're not a friend of his?" she asked.

"Well, I met him earlier this evening, but he never told me his name. I helped a sick boy he was carrying with him to town," Kaya stated. The geisha nodded and sat across from her.

"His name is Hiko Seijuro. A very strict man who says very little to anyone, except to that boy you mentioned," the geisha told her.

"You must mean Kenshin," Kaya said. The geisha nodded as Kaya continued, "That boy was very sick today. Se– I mean, Hiko, told me that he wasn't his son. So who exactly is he?" Kaya asked.

"His apprentice. Judging by the condition he brought you in and the light drops of blood on his mantle, you saw that he is a skilled swordsman. Master Hiko comes here every so often, while the boy trains. Well, I'm glad he was able to help you. A bath is being prepared for you, and I have fresh clothes for you to wear. I'll see you in the morning, Kaya. Goodnight." The geisha stood up and gracefully walked out of Kaya's room into the hallway, leaving Kaya alone. Moments later, another woman came to her room with a white robe, telling her, her bath was ready.

As Kaya slid into the steaming water, her thoughts began to slowly drift toward the man known as Hiko Seijuro. "A swordsman, huh?" she thought to herself. Kaya recalled his swift movements as he killed her attackers, and saved her life. "I guess he felt he should repay me for helping Kenshin. But why on Earth would a boy that young become an apprentice at such an early age?" Kaya began to cleanse herself of the dirt, sweat, and blood she endured from her attack earlier. Once she was finished, she put on the robe given to her and returned to her room. There, she found a beautiful black kimono with silver dragons along the rims. Kaya gasped at the material and the estimated cost of such a fine kimono. Next to it she found a lovely black ribbon to tie her hair with. Kaya sat there forever, gazing at the delicate dressings that lay before her. After her eyes were content, she finally slipped under the blankets of the futon, and easily drifted to sleep.

A/N: Should I continue? Yes? No? Maybe so?...did I mention in the last chapter that I love you? Sorry if Hiko seems a little OOC, but I haven't seen enough of him from the anime to really understand what he's like. Please don't hate me. But you can leave reviews if you want, I don't mind. :)


	4. Hiko's New Houseguest

Hiko's Houseguest

The next morning, Kaya awoke with a start, knowing that she would be intruding if she stayed too long. Kaya jumped out of the futon, made it, and carefully put on the new kimono. The fabric soothed her skin like a calming ocean breeze, following a glowing sunset. She stepped out of her room with her belongings and headed down the stairs. There she saw Sakura escorting a young man to one of the more exotic rooms. When she returned, she offered Kaya a small hug and wished her well on her journey. "Be careful out there, Kaya. I don't want you to get hurt," Sakura said kindly.

"Thank you so much, Sakura, for everything. When I can, I'll return these kimonos to you as soon as possible," Kaya stated.

"Keep them. This one looks absolutely beautiful on you anyway," Sakura replied. Before Kaya could protest, Sakura gently pushed her out the door and waved goodbye. Kaya merely shook her head and smiled. Her journey continued through the now very busy streets, thinking that this place would be nice to live, but her attack last night caused true uncertainties.

"I don't want my little brother anywhere unsafe," she thought sadly. "I guess he'll have to wait a little longer for me to travel to the next town." Kaya was upset about being away from her little brother for so long, but she knew it was for the best.

After more than almost a full day of walking, Kaya was completely exhausted. She had traveled quite a way from the town into some woods. The sun had set about an hour ago when she came across a little hut. She eyed it curiously, wondering if anyone actually lived there. "Hello! Is anyone there?" Kaya called out. No one gave out a reply of any kind. "Does anyone live here? I hope you don't find me intrusive, but I'm coming in if no one answers me!" After another moment of no one responding, Kaya stepped closer to the little hut. She walked inside it to see it dirty and unkept, giving her a sign that no one lived there. Kaya set down her sack and ventured in further. There was a room with a nice bath, three bedrooms and a little den with a fireplace. Surrounding the fireplace were clay pots of different sizes and shapes. "This place is so dirty. I'm sure a little cleaning won't kill anybody." So she grabbed a rag, and changed into some of her old clothes. Kaya began to dust and clean throughout the entire hut. After it was to her satisfaction, she settled down onto the clean floor and easily fell asleep.

The man known as Hiko Seijuro was walking back towards his home in the woods, a hut pretty far from the village, with a sleeping Kenshin in his arms. "He'll have to sleep the whole day tomorrow, and begin training again the day after. The idiot didn't even have enough sense to keep a good distance away from the edge of the waterfall," he thought. Hiko looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms and recalled the visit to the doctor back in the village:

Hiko had just watched the girl Kaya run away from him after giving him the medicine to help Kenshin. He decided to continue his journey to the doctor once she was out of sight. After a good half hour, he reached the medical hut, and marched right up to the doctor. "This boy needs treatment," he said flatly in the doctors frightened face. The doctor nodded nervously and began to examine Kenshin immediately.

"Uh, sir?" the doctor asked. His response was a quizzical glare from Hiko. "This boy is going to be fine. What happened to him?" Hiko gave him the same answer he gave the girl before. "Did you give him any medicine? Because this boy is recovering quickly, and he should be fine after a day of rest." Hiko recalled the girl giving Kenshin some medicine. Hiko looked at the bottle and tossed it to the doctor. After the doctor looked at it, his eyes bugged out of his sockets. "Where did–did you get this?" he asked.

"A girl I ran into before I came here gave it to me," Hiko replied with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"This is very rare medicine! It can heal almost any illness instantly. For someone to give this to you is–well let's just say that you could never _afford_ to pay what this is worth in ten lifetimes. She must've been very kind to give this to a sick little boy. Since he is healing, do you suppose I could keep this for my other patients?" the doctor asked, more like pleaded.

Hiko simply nodded and had the doctor look after Kenshin for the night. He walked about the village looking for some good sake. He halted when he heard footsteps running, and a young girl screaming. Hiko knew a young woman was being attacked. He wouldn't usually get involved, but he was the only person out that could help her. So Hiko swiftly jumped up onto a rooftop and began sprinting towards where the scream was heard last. He finally found four men pinning down a young woman and beating her. Hiko was disgusted when they began to try and rip off her kimono. He had seen enough and decided to do something, as he jumped down and killed every one of the attackers. Once their blood had been splattered and their last breaths taken, Hiko could see the girl he had just saved. As he stepped forward, she would scoot back. The girl was obviously afraid of him. Hiko merely ignored her and noticed her belongings scattered everywhere. "Might as well," Hiko thought to himself. He bent down and began to pick them up and put them back.

"Y–you don't ha–have to do that," the girl said. Hiko simply continued with what he was doing. In the corner of his eye he could see the girl assisting him. Once all of her items were returned, he finally got a good look at her face. It was the same girl as before, only she was a mess. Her bright smile was gone and she was shaking terribly. "Thank you for helping me," she said. Hiko noticed her walking away and decided to stop her. Judging by everything she had packed, she was a traveler. It would've been too dangerous for her to wander around by herself without a place to stay. So he walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him. She must've been ashamed of the condition she was in since she said "Please, don't look at me like this." Hiko didn't want to hear it as he scooped her up into his arms and began to take her to the only place he could think of for her to stay the night.

"Sakura will be able to care for her," Hiko thought to himself. He caught a quick glimpse of the girl in his arms, who was still shaking. She was definitely a mess, with her hair and kimono dirty with blood and mud.

After Hiko had left the tea house, he couldn't help but turn around and wonder if he should just leave her there. "She's not my problem," he thought and headed back to where Kenshin was being looked after.

Hiko could now see his hut coming into view. "That girl saved this idiot's life. Perhaps I should" his thoughts were stopped when he noticed smoke coming out of the chimney. His eyes narrowed as he slowly approached the hut. Hiko couldn't sense any dangerous Ki, but he refused to let his guard down. While holding Kenshin in the crook of one of his big arms, he pulled out his katana. As he walked in, he found the entire place clean; spotless even. "What in the he" that was when he found the answer. Someone was sleeping on the floor by the warm fireplace. "Well that saves me the trouble of making a fire," Hiko thought. He walked up closer to the sleeping figure and found out it was a woman. Not just any woman, the same woman as before! "Does she follow me everywhere now!" he thought angrily. Then he realized the cleaning rag in her hands, knowing she had been the one to clean his hut. His anger slightly subsided as he remembered how she had helped Kenshin, and cleaned his hut. Hiko went to go put Kenshin into his futon, when he heard a whimper coming from the den. He covered Kenshin with a nice, warm blanket and began to return to the den. There he found the girl tossing and turning, as her eyes slowly opened. Hiko stood in the shadows to see what she would do, and hopefully find out why she was there.

Kaya stretched and yawned as she stood up, once again admiring the job she did on the house. "This place really needed a woman's touch. Once I add a few things this place will be perfect for me and Keo." Hiko's brow rose in confusion.

"Does she honestly think that she can move in here!" he thought furiously. He watched as she bent down on her knees and went digging into her sack. Hiko could see the light from the flames outlining her delicate face. He liked this side of her better than when she was scared and a mess. The girl pulled out a small blanket and turned it into a pillow. She laid back down close to the fireplace, hoping the fire would keep her warm. "Idiot," Hiko thought. For some reason, he stood out of sight until she fell fast asleep. Once she did, he could see her wrapping her arms around her shivering body to keep warm. Hiko knew she would freeze by sleeping out here, and on the floor no less. He gave a heavy, irritated sigh and walked over to her. Hiko gently scooped her up into his arms and took her to his own room. He laid her down onto his futon and covered her up in the thick blankets. The girl seemed content now that she was warmer. Hiko closed the door and walked back out to the den. He sat in front of the fire meditating, until he finally fell asleep right on the spot.

A/N: Yeah weird chapter right? Anyways, thanks you guys for reviewing (you know who you are!) If there's any confusion PLEASE let me know. :) And I do not own any of the characters from Rurouni Kenshin. Sorry, lol.


	5. First Days Are Never The Easiest

First Days Are Never The Easiest

The next morning, Kaya woke up refreshed and content with last night's sleep. However when she looked around, she realized she wasn't in the den on a hard wooden floor, but in a soft futon. "How did I get here? And since when was there a futon here? The house was empty when I found it. Unless, someone actually does live here. Oh no! What if it belongs to a bunch of criminals and they're keeping me here to–oh no!" Kaya jumped up and ran to the door of her room. She opened it slowly, and could hear loud snoring coming from the den. Kaya slowly and quietly walked towards it, knowing that the only door to the outside was in the den. She stopped at a corner and slowly looked around it to see someone in front of the fireplace sitting up, with their eyes closed. "I have to get out of here!" she thought frantically. "I know he won't let me go without a fight, I'll have to hit him with something and knock him out. Then I'll make a run for it!" So she walked into the kitchen and found a frying pan. Kaya practiced a few swings with it and began to sneak up on the man sitting in front of the fireplace. With a battle cry she swung the pan as hard as she could upside his head. As soon as Kaya saw him start to fall over, she made a run for the door. However she was stopped by a huge hand grasping her wrist and pulling her back. "You'll never take me alive!" she screamed as she came around swinging a fist at her 'attacker'. Her fist was easily caught as she struggled out of the grasp of the one holding her.

"Would you stop it already!" the man yelled. Kaya stopped immediately, somehow recognizing the voice. She slowly looked up, to see the man that had helped her before.

"Oh!" Kaya gasped in absolute shock. Hiko released her fist, but kept a firm grip on her wrist. "_You_ live here?" she asked frightened of him. His eyes merely narrowed at her, as they studied her own. Kaya noticed that he was still holding her wrist and used her other hand to try and pry it out. "I–I'm so–I'm so sor–sorry! I didn't know this was your home! Had I known I never" she stuttered.

"Master Hiko?" a quiet voice asked. Both Hiko and Kaya looked to see an exhausted Kenshin leaning against the doorway for support. "What's going" but he fainted. Hiko released Kaya and ran over to catch his apprentice. He could hear Kaya run up behind him.

"Oh my! Is he alright?" she asked him. Hiko merely looked at Kenshin and held him in his lap. "He needs water. Where is the closest stream around here?" Hiko looked up at her, to see a face of pure determination. "Well?" she asked a little louder. When he didn't respond, Kaya growled at him and ran towards the door. There she picked up a bucket and began to run outside. She listened to hear a stream down a steep hill a little ways from the hut. Without even thinking about it, she carefully began to make her way down the hill to the stream. Once she reached it, she immediately dipped the bucket, filled it up and began her journey back up the hill. At the top, Kaya could feel her foot slipping back down. Before her whole body went with it, she grabbed a tree and held onto it as tight as she could. Her wooden sandal fell off and went flying back down to the bottom. Kaya knew she had to ignore it for now and ran back into the hut. Hiko had stayed in the same position as to when she left. Kaya ran over to them and put the bucket next to Hiko. She ran into the kitchen to find a clean cloth and a cup. Once she did, she came back out and practically dunked it into the bucket. Kaya placed the cloth on Kenshin's head, and filled the cup with water. "Tilt his head back," she told Hiko. When Hiko was about to speak, she growled and glared at him in a way even he was almost afraid of. He did as he was told and tilted Kenshin's head. Hiko watched as she gently poured the water into his mouth, so he wouldn't choke and that it went down smoothly. Hiko couldn't help but admire how careful she was with Kenshin, but then mentally kicked himself for thinking that. "There," she finally said. Hiko looked at her, as she turned her gaze towards him. "He should be fine now. A good day of rest and he'll be alright." Hiko merely picked up the boy and put him back in his room. Kaya stood up and waited for him to return. Once he did, she didn't know what to say or do. Hiko merely walked up, and loomed over her. "Well I suppose I'd best gather my things and start heading off to the next town," she said with her head bowed. Kaya began to make her way past him when he took her upper arm and stopped her.

"When I took that idiot to the doctor's he told me about the medicine you gave Kenshin. How did you get it?" Hiko asked.

"From a man I knew when I was little. He was the one who had been looking after us, my brother and I. Once he was gone, we were on our own. In fact that's why I'm traveling so much. We need a place to stay, and so far I've had no luck. I have only a about a few more months to a year to find one, until the people I have looking after him won't keep him any longer. I guess that's why I was so eager with your place, I didn't realize anyone was living here. It was my fault and I apologize," she stated. Kaya turned back around to face him, and gave him a respectful bow.

Hiko looked down to see one of her sandals missing. "What happened to your sandal?" he asked her. Kaya looked down at her foot, then back at him.

"Oh, it fell off while I was getting the water. I better go get it," she said. Before she could leave, Hiko pulled her right up to his face.

"Don't move," he said in a deep, flat voice. Kaya merely nodded as Hiko walked past her out the door. Kaya stood there waiting, when she heard someone behind her. Hiko had been standing behind her without her knowing it. When she turned around, she squealed in fright and fell on her bottom. Before Hiko could realize it, Kaya had jumped right back up into his face pointing a nagging finger at him.

"Don't scare me like that!" she yelled. Kaya then noticed something in his hand. It was her lost wooden sandal. "Thank you," Kaya said, still a bit angry. She took it out of his hand and put it on her foot. "Goodbye." Kaya bowed and made her way past him to the doorway leading outside. For some reason, she stopped before taking a foot outside the house. Hiko even began to wonder why she hadn't left yet. Kaya turned around to face him with a thoughtful look on her face. "Have you ever considered a housekeeper of some kind?" she asked him.

"What?" Hiko replied as if it were the most insolent question in the world. Kaya came and walked up to him, showing no fear.

"I'm serious. If you let me stay here for a while, I'll cook and clean for you and Kenshin. Besides you've seen what I've done already, I can do that almost everyday. Plus, I can cook pretty well. While you're training Kenshin out in the woods or whatever, I can watch over things while you're gone. What do you say?" Kaya asked him. Hiko stood there for a minute, showing absolutely no interest. "Please, Hiko," Kaya begged.

"How did you know my name?" he demanded. Kaya backed away a bit, as he stepped forward.

"S-Sakura told me," she replied. Hiko stopped and rolled his eyes at the sound of the geisha's name. "And she told me that Kenshin was your apprentice. That reminds me," Hiko looked at her. She walked up to him, with what appeared to be a smile on her face when; "How DARE you have that boy fall off of a waterfall! He could've died! If I EVER hear that he was nearly killed I will personally kill you myself!" Kaya screamed. Hiko winced at the high pitch of her voice. After a few calming breaths, she put the smile back on her face. "Now with that being settled, what do you think of my offer?" Hiko was a bit surprised by how quickly she changed the volume of her voice. Hiko turned away and began to walk back to his room.

"You can start by making breakfast," he said as he disappeared out of sight. Kaya was overjoyed that he had accepted that she jumped and nearly cheered, remembering that Kenshin was resting. So she put down her belongings and began right away into making breakfast. Hiko could smell the good food all the way from his room.

"It's ready!" she called out from the kitchen. Hiko took his time in standing up and making his way down to the kitchen. He found his breakfast on the table, and the girl nowhere to be seen. "Now chew it slowly or you'll choke," he heard her say. Hiko opened the door to Kenshin's room to find her feeding him small bites of his breakfast. Kenshin ate it promptly, smiling weakly with every bite.

"Thank you, Ms. Kaya. You didn't have to go through so much trouble," he said. His throat was still a bit dry, and weak from just waking up. Hiko watched as she carefully cared for him.

"Maybe it won't be so bad after all," Hiko thought and went on to eating his breakfast. He sat down at the table and took a bite. His eyes nearly bugged out of his sockets, from the delicious taste coursing through his mouth and throat. Hiko could hear her as she came out of Kenshin's room with an empty bowl. He ignored her presence, as she walked straight to the sink to clean it. Once she was done, Hiko noticed that she hadn't eaten anything. He decided to ignore it since it would be her fault if she fainted or passed out from lack of nutrition. Hiko stood up from the table and began to leave when he felt something hang painfully by his ears. In the corner of his eye he noticed it was the girl pinching his ear. She was hanging because she had to jump to reach his ear.

"I said I'd help clean and cook for you, not be your slave!" Kaya stated loudly in his already throbbing ear. She dropped to the ground and walked back into the kitchen. Hiko followed with his bruised ear and picked up his own dishes, placing them into the sink. "Thank you, Hiko," she said sweetly as she began to clean them. Hiko mumbled under his breath as he began to venture into the woods to meditate.

"What in the hell have I gotten myself into?" he thought to himself. Hiko walked about a good three-miles to where he and Kenshin had last practiced before the incident.

Meanwhile, Kaya simply cleaned the dishes after seeing Hiko leave. "What have I gotten myself into?" she asked herself.

A/N: I personally like this chapter. Anyways, thanks for the reviews so far. I hope I'm not making Hiko too out of character, if I am I apologize. :)


	6. Help?

Help?

Several months later, Hiko and Kaya's relationship grew. Instead of Hiko never calling Kaya anything but 'girl', he called her 'Brat'. Instead of Kaya calling Hiko by his name, she called him 'Old Man'. Poor Kenshin was stuck in the middle, having to show respect to each person there. Kaya and Hiko would constantly get into petty arguments that neither one would win. Both Hiko and Kaya would never admit it, but they were actually good friends. Every day was the same routine; Kaya would cook breakfast, Hiko and Kenshin would eat and then go train miles away. They would both come home with torn clothes that Kaya would sew for the next day. Kaya would cook dinner and go back to her room. Hiko and Kenshin could hear her singing but never said anything. No one was really bothered by her voice. Kaya had personally become a stronger person, and wasn't able to back down from a fight with Hiko. Hiko had become accustomed to their arguments, and actually began enjoying them.

One day, they were all eating breakfast when Kaya realized she needed more rice. "Oh, I ran out of-"

"I need more sake." Hiko interrupted. Kaya was ready to yell, knowing how Hiko enjoyed annoying her. Hiko waited for her to blow up in his face, but was surprised when she kept a sweet smile and walked over to Kenshin with a basket.

"Kenshin? Would you go to town and get us some rice? I suppose while you're in the market you could get some sake for the stupid Old Man over there," she said. Hiko growled under his breath while Kenshin tried to suppress his laughter as he quickly took the basket out of Kaya's hands and rushed to the door. "Thank you, Kenshin!" Kaya called out delighted. She smiled back at Hiko and went to her room to fix some of Kenshin's clothing.

Later on that day, Kaya realized that they needed fresh water. She actually hated getting water from the stream at the bottom of the steep hill. What made matters worse is, it had rained the previous day throughout the entire night. Kaya gave a heavy sigh and grabbed the bucket by the door. Hiko watched her go out the door but paid no attention to her.

Kaya looked down the long, steep hill and began to rethink her decision. She knew Hiko would never let her live it down if she asked him to do it for her. So Kaya took a deep breath and began to carefully head down to the stream. She grabbed onto the trees that grew along side the hill with the grip of death itself. Kaya finally made it to the stream after nearly losing her balance a few times, and filled the bucket with fresh water. She looked back up the muddy hill and took another deep breath. Kaya started back up the hill, finding it much more difficult than before. The hut was just in view, about halfway up the hill, when her foot slipped, causing her to roll right back to the bottom. Her kimono was muddy and ripped, mixing with the blood from several scrapes. "Damn!" she cursed under her breath. Kaya tried to stand up once again, only to find that she had sprained her ankle. "Oh great." Not only had she sprained her ankle, but the bucket needed to be refilled. "Hi-" Kaya stopped herself before she called for, Hiko. He'd never leave her alone if he had to see her like this. Kaya would never allow her to be seen as weak in front of him. So she picked up the bucket, refilled it and tried to use only her good leg up the slippery hill. "Ow!" she cursed whenever she had accidentally used her bad ankle.

Meanwhile, Hiko was inside making pottery when he realized the Brat hadn't returned with the water yet. "She doesn't usually take this long," he thought. "Not my problem," he concluded. Hiko finished another pot and put it some place to dry.

Kaya was at the very top when she realized how exhausted she was. She collapsed right at the top and began falling again. A small cry escaped from her lips as she fell, one that reached Hiko's keen ears. As soon as he heard it he ran outside to the top of the hill, and found her at the bottom. Kaya had gotten back up and cursed again, not noticing Hiko at the top of the hill. "Why doesn't the idiot just ask for help?" he wondered. He could see her limping and trying to refill the bucket. Her clothes were a complete mess with some blood mixed in, and she could barely walk. Hiko saw her fall once again into the mud, spilling the water bucket. He didn't want her to injure herself further.

Kaya had to refill the bucket once again, while her bad ankle throbbed even worse with pain. Once the bucket was full again she turned around, only to bump right into Hiko's solid chest. "H-Hiko" she gasped in slight surprise. Though Kaya covered it up with a scowl and tried to make her way up the hill again. Only to have the bucket easily taken out of her hands from behind her back. Before she could even protest, Hiko easily scooped her up into his arms and began to make an effortless journey up the hill. Kaya knew that she needed his help, and couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of being held like that. She laid her head against his chest as he carried her back. Once they reached the hut, Kaya expected Hiko to just drop her and make her walk by herself. So instead of giving him the satisfaction, she tried to make her way out of his arms. Hiko merely held her tighter to him as he walked in, surprising Kaya beyond belief. He actually brought her into her room and gently set her on her futon. "Thank you, Old Man," she said and began to stand back up when Hiko merely put his large hands on her small shoulders, and nudged her back down.

"Stay here, Brat," he told her flatly and left the room. Kaya huffed like a little child and waited for him to return. She could hear him enter from behind her with something in his hands. As he came closer, Kaya wondered what he was up to. Hiko noticed her look and simply rolled his eyes as he knelt in front of her. He started lifting the bottom of her kimono when she screamed,

"Pervert!" Hiko uncovered his ears and glared at her. He opened his hand to reveal a roll of bandages. "Oh," she said quietly as a blush appeared on her face.

"Idiot," he replied and began to unroll the bandages. Kaya braced herself as he took off her sandal and sock, feeling a little pain surge through. As he lifted her ankle, she winced a bit, causing Hiko to release her ankle immediately. He tried once again, to be more gentle. Kaya watched him admiringly as he wrapped her ankle ever so carefully. She found herself enjoying his touch against her bare skin. Though Kaya mentally kicked herself as she tried to erupt that thought out of her mind. Hiko sat there bandaging, feeling her soft skin. Once he was finished, a tiny hint of regret crossed his mind. It left as quickly as it had come. He took the left over bandages and stood up. "Stay off of that foot." With that being said, he left the room.

"He must be sick," she concluded. After watching the door for minutes, Kaya looked back down at her bandaged ankle and began to gently rub it with her hand. Remembering how soothing touch against her hurt ankle. "How am I supposed to cook, and clean with this stupid ankle?" she thought angrily. "Oh well, nothing to do now but" her thought ceased when her door opened again. Hiko stood there with a bowl in his hands, and entered the room. Kaya raised a brow at him as he knelt in front of her. She looked inside the bowl to see some meat from the breakfast she had cooked for them that morning. "Old Man, what are you–" but he merely interrupted her.

"Eat," he said firmly. Before she could protest, Hiko stuffed a pair of chopsticks into her hands and left.

"That Old Man!" she thought. "How dare he tell ME what to do!" However she realized how hungry she actually was. Kaya hadn't eaten all day and figured it wouldn't be such a bad idea. So she took the chopsticks and started to enjoy her own cooking.

Late that evening, Kenshin had returned with Kaya's rice and Hiko's sake. Kenshin was all over Kaya, asking if she was all right because of her ankle. Hiko never said a word as Kaya explained how she hurt it. "But, Ms. Kaya, if you hurt your ankle how did you get back up here?" Kenshin asked.

For Kaya, she thought she could've said it like it was no problem. Instead she found herself hesitating, and blushing. "W-Well," Kenshin waited for her response. "Well the Old Man finally had some common sense and carried me back up the hill," Kaya replied. Kenshin's mouth dropped to the floor.

"M–Master Hiko hel–helped you?" he stuttered in disbelief. Hiko glared at his idiot apprentice. Kaya merely laughed at both their expressions. Kenshin of sheer terror and Hiko's of pure hatred.

"Well, I'm a bit tired. I'm going to turn in for the night. Goodnight, Kenshin." Kaya said. Kenshin stood up and bowed.

"Goodnight, Ms. Kaya. Sleep well," he replied as he left her room. Kaya looked up at Hiko.

"Goodnight, Old Man," she said and turned over in her futon. Hiko didn't respond as he left her room into his own. Kaya had to stifle her laughter at Hiko. "He's such an idiot."

"She's such an idiot," Hiko thought as he prepared his futon and went to sleep.

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I'm sorry if this story seems a little slow and random at some points. If there's any way you think I could improve it, let me know. I don't own any of the original Rurouni Kenshin characters. Check out my other story too, "Wolf of the Past" when you get a chance if you like Saitou stories. Thank you :)


	7. Sick

Sick

The next morning, Hiko woke up to smell something cooking. He got dressed and walked to the Kenshin. "I bet that idiot apprentice of mine is cooking again," he thought. Once he got to the kitchen, he noticed it wasn't Kenshin cooking. Kaya was preparing breakfast with her bad ankle. "What do you think you're doing?" Hiko demanded, coming up behind her.

Kaya didn't even turn around as she responded. "Cooking breakfast, like I've been doing every morning, Old Man." Of course, Kaya knew why he seemed so surprised. She began to limp over to the cupboards, the ones she was never able to reach without a box. So Kaya pulled out her "special box" and propped herself onto it. Hiko watched as she struggled to keep balance on her good foot, while reaching for the bowls. Just before she could reach them, her vision became blurry. "Why–why do I feel so dizzy all of a sudden?" she wondered out loud. Hiko noticed her swaying back and forth on top of the box.

"What is she doing?" he thought. Hiko noticed her losing her balance and landing on her bad ankle.

"Ah!" she cried and began to fall backwards. Hiko dashed behind her and caught her in his arms. Kaya landed against his chest, while he wrapped his arms around her. As Hiko looked down at her, he noticed tears streaming from her eyes. Kaya looked up at him and whispered, "It hurts."

Hiko felt like he was holding a child who had injured herself. He could tell that her ankle was in great pain. Before he could examine it, he realized that she was sweating lightly. Hiko raised his hand and placed it on her forehead. "You have a fever," he stated. Kaya's eyes began to droop as she began to slip into the world of black all around her. Hiko lifted her into his arms and took her back to her room. He set her down on her futon and pulled the covers over her shaking body. "Kenshin!" he bellowed. Kenshin ran in as quickly as possible and asked what was wrong. "Fetch some cool water and a cloth, now!" Hiko ordered. Kenshin took little time in doing so and watched as his master cared for Kaya.

"Is she going to be all right Master?" Kenshin asked worriedly. Hiko didn't answer him until he had left the moistened cloth on top of Kaya's forehead. Her breathing became labored and uneven.

"She needs a doctor's care. Go to the village and fetch one quickly," he told Kenshin. Kenshin nodded and ran out the door towards the village. Hiko turned his attention back to Kaya. He never left her side as she laid there. Every time she rolled onto her side and her cloth fell off, he would simply hold it to her head. After awhile, she was asleep and began muttering inaudible things. Later on Hiko had fallen asleep himself, as he sat next to her. He was woken up by whining. Hiko opened his eyes to see Kaya tossing and turning wildly.

"Keo..." she whispered.

"Her little brother," Hiko concluded. Before he could reach out and wake her up, she began clawing and screaming.

"Don't touch him! Run, Keo, run! Leave him alone!" Kaya shrieked. Hiko grabbed her shoulders and tried to calm her.

"Wake up," he told her. When she refused to listen, he lifted her up to his face. "Kaya, wake up!" Hiko watched her eyes pop open, full of fear and distress.

"Hiko?" she panted. Kaya began to look around to recognize her surroundings. "What happened?" she asked him.

"You were trying to over work yourself and passed out. Kenshin has gone to fetch a doctor for you. He should be back within the next two hours," Hiko replied.

"I see," Kaya stated bowing her head. "I'm sorry to be such a burden."

"I'm surprised you didn't apologize the first day," Hiko smirked. Kaya simply glared at him, until her head felt hot. As she began to fall forward, Hiko halted her and laid her back down. "Why were you screaming?" Hiko asked.

"I was having a bad dream that's all," she told him. Hiko began narrowing his eyes at her until she gave in. "My brother and I were traveling because of my parents. My father and mother were both fond of alcohol. After Keo was born I had hoped they would become more responsible but, it only got worse. One night we were sleeping and I heard glass breaking. I jumped up and ran to my brother's room. Luckily I beat my father there and was able to get my brother out of there. Never in my wildest dreams did I think my father would want to..." Kaya couldn't go on as tears began to flow down her face. She gathered her courage and continued, "So I traveled with my brother until we found people willing to watch over him while I looked for a place for him and I to live. I guess I just can't get that night out of my head. I'm sorry."

Kaya gasped when she felt fingers wipe away the tears flowing down her face. Kaya looked right at Hiko as he removed his fingers from her cheek. "Get some rest. The doctor will be here soon," he told her. Hiko stood up and left to re-moisten the cloth. Kaya laid down and closed her eyes. When Hiko returned she was asleep again. He actually felt pity for the girl, carrying so much responsibility alone at such a young age. He sat next to her and placed the cloth upon her head once again, and watched over her.

A/N: I hope you all are enjoying it so far:) Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews! Please keep'em coming lol. I do NOT own Hiko, Kenshin, or any other RK character I may mention in this story. It's a darn shame really, lol. :)


	8. Bad News

Bad News

Kenshin had returned with the doctor about an hour later. The doctor had concluded that Kaya had a simple cold, and was over working herself. All she needed was a bit of medicine and plenty of rest. Kenshin escorted the doctor home while Hiko continued to look after Kaya.

"Did you say that young woman's name was 'Kaya'?" the doctor asked Kenshin.

"Yes it is, sir. Do you know her?" Kenshin wondered.

"No, not personally. But a little boy was brought into my care about a few weeks back. He was horribly ill, and died about a week after. He said he wished to see his sister, Kaya. He had told me that she was traveling to find them a new home. It was a shame really. I'm trying to remember his name..." the doctor trailed off thinking.

Kenshin's eyes were wide open. "Please don't say, Keo!" Kenshin pleaded in his mind.

"Oh yes, I remember. It was"

Kenshin returned home an hour after the sun had set. He walked into the hut to find it eerily silent. Kenshin opened the door to Kaya's room to see his master still sitting cross-legged by her side. Kaya however was sleeping peacefully. "Master?" Kenshin called him quietly. Hiko looked at him from the corner of his narrow eye and glared at him.

"What is it?" he asked. Kenshin motioned for Hiko to follow him outside. Once they reached the outside, Kenshin told Hiko something that made even his eyes widen. "Are you sure?" Hiko asked him. Kenshin simply nodded slightly. Hiko was lost in thought for a moment. Until he placed a hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "Listen, you cannot say anything of this until the time is appropriate. Otherwise, she'll end up even worse, understand?" Kenshin nodded once again. "Good. Now go get something to eat, then get some sleep." Hiko turned away and went back into Kaya's room.

Kaya had stayed in bed for about a week. Even though she felt she was capable of walking around, Hiko insisted that she stay in bed. Kaya noticed that he and Kenshin had been acting strange around her lately. "What's the matter with you two? It's not like I'm going to die or something," she chuckled. However, she saw that neither Hiko or Kenshin found any humor in her joke. Kaya decided to ignore them and simply figured they were in a bad mood.

The first day Hiko actually allowed Kaya out of her room by herself, she stepped outside into the cool morning air. "It feels so good to step out of the house," she thought happily and started walking. Until a huge hand clasped her shoulder.

"And where do you think you're going?" Hiko asked. Kaya sighed and bowed her head before she turned to face him.

"For your information Old Man, I'm going for a walk. Now if you'll excuse me," she replied and started to walk again. However, Hiko didn't give up as he wrapped his arm around her waist and plopped her onto his large shoulder. "Put me down!" Kaya yelled.

"I said you could leave your room. I don't recall saying you could walk outside," Hiko stated and began carrying her back into the hut. "You still need to regain most of your strength. So stay in the house. I won't tell you again." Hiko set her down onto her own feet and walked off with Kenshin to their training site.

"That Old Man! He acts like I can't take care of myself. I'm more than capable of–of" Kaya's thoughts were forgotten as she felt slightly dizzy again. She sat down for a quick moment. "Guess he was right for once," Kaya chuckled. Once her dizzy spell had subsided, she stood up and decided to make herself some breakfast. "I wonder how Keo is doing. Maybe I should go visit him soon. Perhaps I'll go tomorrow, at least after I tell the Old Man," Kaya thought with a smile.

That evening Hiko and Kenshin returned from training, just in time for dinner. In the middle of dinner, Kaya made her announcement.

"I'm going to go visit Keo tomorrow. I probably won't be back for at least a week. So I hope you two will survive without me," Kaya chuckled and continued to eat. However she ceased when she realized that Kenshin had stopped eating. "Is there something wrong, Kenshin? You look pale all of a sudden. Did the idiot work you too hard again?" Kaya smirked.

"No I just–may I be excused please?" Kenshin asked.

"Well–of course Kenshin, go ahead. I'll save your dinner for later, all right?" Kenshin simply nodded and walked to his room. Once his door closed, Kaya glared at Hiko. "What did you do this time?" Kaya asked.

Hiko almost coughed up his food from her remark. "What do you mean, what _I_ did?" he demanded.

"What did you do to make him so upset? He's never acted like this before, and to tell you the truth it's kind of worrying me," Kaya stated. Hiko simply looked back down at his food and began eating again. "Fine, be that way. I'm going to go fetch some herbs for Keo. Then I'll make his favorite snack, he'll be so happy." Kaya said and stood up from the table, grabbed a basket, and walked outside. After a few steps out of the house, she heard Hiko call out to her.

"Don't" he said. Kaya turned around confused.

"Don't what, Old Man? Look I'm perfectly fine, I got most of my strength back while you two were gone. So don't you dare carry me back into the house again or I swear I'll"

"I meant don't go to see your brother," Hiko replied flatly.

"What on earth are you talking about? Are you saying you'd miss me too much, Old Man?" Kaya giggled. Hiko walked up to her so his large form was looming over her. "Uh...what is going on? Why are you so against me seeing my little brother!"

"Because you can't see him," Hiko said. Kaya looked angrily up at him.

"And why not, Old Man?" Kaya asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because he's dead," Hiko told her. Hiko watched as Kaya dropped her basket to the ground, and her eyes widen.

"Wha–what did you say?" she stuttered.

"The doctor that cared for you knew your little brother. He told Kenshin that Keo was very ill and wanted to see you. Keo died about a week after the doctor took him in," Hiko explained. Kaya simply stood there in a state of disbelief.

"No, you're lying!" Kaya screamed.

"He's telling the truth," Kenshin stated while he stood behind Hiko. "I was with the doctor when he said that he had treated a boy named Keo, who died a few weeks ago."

"No–Keo," Kaya said. Suddenly all the blood rushed out of her face, and the world began to spin around her. Kaya passed out, and landed in Hiko's arms. Hiko lifted her up and carried her back into the hut. He put her in her futon and covered her up with the blankets. Hiko could hear Kenshin fighting tears. He stood up and walked over to the boy.

"It was best that you told her," Hiko stated placing a hand on Kenshin's shoulder. Kenshin simply nodded and walked back outside. Once he was outside he began running into the woods. Hiko simply watched him run and knew that it would be best to have given him time to himself.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and more are on the way! teehee. I do not own any RK except for those you don't recognize. Thank you for all the reviews so far :)


	9. Nightmares

Nightmares

Later that night while Hiko was outside meditating, and Kenshin was asleep in bed, a light whimpering was heard. Which later turned into screams. Hiko jumped up and ran inside straight to Kaya's room. Like he suspected, she was screaming and shaking wildly. He ran to her side and lifted her up by her shoulders. "Wake up, Brat!" he yelled. Her eyes opened instantly, to see Hiko looming over her. Her brow was wet, and her breath was panting.

"Hiko? I saw him, and he–he just--"

"Calm down, and tell me slowly what happened," Hiko said flatly.

Kaya took deep breaths and tried to calmly explain to Hiko what had occurred in her nightmare. "I was running, running towards something. I didn't know what it was, and it was so dark. Well, out of the darkness, I started to see someone. It was, Keo. So I tried to run faster, but for some reason I couldn't get to him as quickly as I wanted to. When I finally did, his back was to me. I touched his shoulder, and turned him to face me. But when I saw his face–I screamed. He was pale, and his eyes were blacker than night. He called out my name, and asked why I had abandoned him. When I tried to tell him I hadn't, someone came up from behind him and killed him. All of his blood consumed me and began to drown me. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me out of it. As I looked up, I saw that it was my father, with a dagger and a crazed look on his face. That's when I woke up," Kaya explained. Tears continued to flow from her eyes. "I can't get those images out of my head!" she cried. Hiko wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace and allowed her to cry into his chest.

"It's all right now. You can't blame yourself for your brother's passing. It wasn't your fault. I'm sure he loves you, and is glad that you're healthy and still alive. He'll now be watching over you from the heavens." Hiko told her softly.

Kaya's panted breaths began to become even and steady. "Hiko?" Kaya whispered in his chest.

"What?" Hiko replied. He felt Kaya pull herself gently away to look him in the eyes.

"I would still like to visit my little brother tomorrow," she told him. Hiko thought a minute, and nodded.

"Very well. You'll need your sleep to be able to make the trip. So rest now," he said and wiped away a stray tear that slipped down her cheek. Hiko eased her back down onto her futon and stood up. Just as he started to take his leave, a small hand grasped his.

"Hiko?" Kaya asked softly. Hiko turned to face her. "Would you mind staying with me tonight?" Hiko just nodded and sat beside her. Kaya never released his hand even as she fell asleep. Hiko never pulled his hand away as he drifted off into a dream.

A/N: I KNOW! I KNOW! You guys were waiting all that time only to get a short chapter, right? Don't worry, I'm working on it more now and I'll have more up pretty soon. Please be patient:) I do not own any of the RK characters.


	10. Little Brothers

Chapter 10: Little Brothers

The next morning Kaya woke up first to find Hiko still asleep cross-legged by her futon. What surprised her more was that their hands were still joined. She was grateful for how Hiko cared for her last night. "Even _he_ can't be an idiot all the time," she smiled softly. It managed to stay on her face when she remembered the second dream she had after her horrid nightmare. She stood up and started to head out to the kitchen. Food was being prepared and packed when she heard light snoring coming from outside.

Kaya walked out to see Kenshin curled up into a little ball fast asleep. She smiled again and walked over to him. "Kenshin," she whispered shaking him a little bit. Kenshin merely whimpered a little, instead of waking up. Kaya shook her head and started pushing him. "Come on, Kenshin. You need to sleep in your bed," she said gently. Kenshin was still half asleep but managed to get to his feet while Kaya guided him to his room and tucked him in. Kaya stayed there for a few moments and admired his innocent face. Once she heard a loud yawn coming from her room, she walked out of Kenshin's room into the small hallway.

Hiko was emerging from her room stretching his arms out wide. As soon as he looked to his left, he noticed Kaya looking at him. Hiko placed his arms back at his sides and walked up to her until his form loomed over her. "Did you sleep well?" she asked him, trying to carry on a normal conversation.

"Well enough." he replied and sat at the table to wait for his breakfast. Kaya walked to get him his bowl and set it in front of him. Hiko stole a glance to see that she was also eating, but not very much. "As soon as we're finished we'll leave," he told her. Kaya simply nodded and continued nibbling at her food. "Kenshin will stay here and continue his training as usual. We should be back by sundown." Kaya nodded again and stood up to place her bowl in the sink.

"I'll go fetch some flowers." she said as she grabbed a basket and walked out into the yard. Hiko let her go, and finished what was left of his food. Once he was finished he walked out to where Kaya was gathering flowers. She was kneeling in the dirt, simply staring ahead, as if she was looking past all of it and beyond. He stood behind her, noticing that her basket was empty. "He loved it when I would pick flowers for him," she said weakly and out of the blue. She let out a dry chuckle, "We...we used to wait until after the rain stopped to look for flowers in the forest behind our house. The first few months I spent looking for a new place to live, I would come back every few weeks, and the first thing he gave me was a bouquet of beautiful flowers." She stopped and collapsed as her arms kept her up.

Hiko knelt next to her as he saw the tears sink into the soil. Kaya didn't say another word, as she started picking the flowers gently and putting them into her basket. She looked to see Hiko doing the same, only he was yanking them from the ground. She gently grasped his hand before he could pluck another poor flower. "You have to pick them gently, or else you'll pull out the roots," she said as she demonstrated. Hiko watched and followed her example as they both filled the basket with beautiful flowers.

Once they were finished, Kaya asked if they could leave now. Hiko simply nodded and waited for her to finish writing a note to Kenshin, letting him know where they were going, when they'd be back, and where the food was for him to eat. After that, Kaya packed a small lunch for both of them and headed off into town. Hiko walked beside the girl, and found her silence quite...disturbing. Yet he knew trying to drag a conversation out of her would be useless, so he simply kept to himself the entire trip as well. About three hours had passed when they had gotten to town, but the cemetery was another hour's walk.

It was a sad sight to see, Kaya walking around the graves looking for the one in particular, the one that just happened to be her little brother's. Hiko waited by the small entrance while Kaya continued on to look for Keo's grave. Kaya stopped in the middle, looked left and right, and finally found her worst nightmare. The stone with her little brother's name on it, the day he was born and the day he died. It seemed as though actually seeing the grave, made everything real. Keo was truly dead, and never coming back. Kaya fell to her knees, and let the tears fall quietly down her cheeks. Even as they were falling she was able to gently pull the flowers out of the basket and lay them onto the ground. Hiko simply watched, feeling her pain all the way from where he was standing. He could hear the words she was crying while kneeling in front of his grave.

"Keo..." she started. "I'm so sorry. If I had known, I would've come to see you, to try and help you. I was trying to find a place for us to live and be happy. I guess I let you down, seeing as how you're...you're...oh god Keo!" Hiko ran into the cemetery and stood behind her. "Why! Why wasn't I there to help you?" she screamed as she started pounding the ground with her fists. Hiko noticed her hands getting bloody and scratched. He came up behind her and took her hands in his.

"Stop it," he told her, even though she tried to fight him. "Stop it!" he demanded this time and brought her to his chest, pinning her arms to her own chest. Kaya tired herself out and simply cried in Hiko's arms. Something about Hiko wrapping his arms around her comforted her for that moment. Hiko continued to hold her until her heard and felt her chest rising evenly, telling him she was asleep. After saying a quick prayer of his own, he lifted the girl into his arms and started heading back home. He couldn't help but notice the small smile creeping to her lips as she slept in his arms. The sun had set and Hiko had only gotten half way back to the hut. He felt the stirring in his arms, as Kaya's eyes opened. She looked up at him with a confused look on her face.

"Where are we?" she asked quietly. Hiko told her how she fell asleep and that they were on their way to the hut. "I'm kind of hungry. Do you think we could stop to eat?" she asked with a meek voice. Hiko nodded and walked a little ways further where they could rest for a while. He set Kaya down onto the ground and started making a fire while Kaya pulled out the snacks she made for them. After handing Hiko his, she put hers in her lap and started nibbling at it. It had been silent for the most part, until Kaya spoke up. "I'm sorry for my behavior back there. I guess it's going to take a while before I truly realize that Keo's gone." she said meekly. Hiko didn't say anything and simply watched her as she stared at the fire. "It's just that...my dreams of living with Keo happily, away from everything that could ever hurt us is...it's gone. It was taken out from underneath both of us in a single instant."

"You can still live happily. It's not the end of the world," Hiko replied, probably sounding harsher than he intended.

"That's true," Kaya replied with a dry smile on her face. After a while they both finished and started walking again. As soon as they got back to the hut, Kenshin walked out and gave Kaya a hug.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Kaya," Kenshin whispered into her chest. Kaya softly petted his hair and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Did you eat?" she asked him. Kenshin shook his head no, making Kaya lead him inside and insisting that she make him something to eat. Hiko looked on at them, thinking that as long as Kenshin was by her side, Kaya would be all right.

Later that night, Kaya was sitting on the little porch, admiring the stars in the sky. Her hair was blowing softly in the welcomed breeze, tickling her face. She didn't even notice the soft footsteps behind her.

"Ms. Kaya?" Kenshin asked standing beside her.

"Yes Kenshin?" she replied still looking up at the stars.

"Are you all right?" he asked sitting next to her.

"I'm fine. I couldn't sleep and I saw that it was such a beautiful night so I thought I'd just watch the stars for a little while. Is there something you wanted?" Kaya asked him, finally looking into his eyes. Kenshin saw that she was still sad, but her strength to overcome was beginning to show as well.

"No. I couldn't sleep either, and then I saw you out here." Kenshin replied. Kaya nodded and went back to looking at the stars. It was a comfortable silence between them for a while until Kaya spoke.

"Kenshin? I have a bit of a favor to ask," she said.

"Yes Ms. Kaya, anything," Kenshin told her willing to help in anyway.

Kaya looked back at him with her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Will you be my little brother? I promise to be a good big sister, and do whatever I can to help you. I'll make sure you grow up to be a good person, even though you already are, and I'll feed you and I'll do whatever it takes to be a good sister," she ranted finally letting the tears fall and covering her face with her hands.

Kenshin was speechless to say the least. Here Kaya was, practically begging him to be the big sister he never had. Little did she know that he already thought of her as a big sister. He didn't feel worthy of this, but couldn't help but want it so badly. Tears started falling down his own face, even though he tried to fight them back. Kaya still had her face hidden, until she felt Kenshin clutch to her chest. Kenshin was crying into her kimono freely, mumbling what sounded like 'Yes'.

Kaya quickly uncovered her face and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Her tears slowed as she petted his hair, and sang the same soothing melody she would to Keo. Soon enough Kenshin fell asleep in Kaya's arms. Kaya got him back to his room and tucked him in. "Thank you Kenshin," she whispered and kissed him on the forehead. She made her way back to her room, able to sleep more easily that night.

A/N: Wow, over a year since I've updated. I'll admit that I've been preoccupied with wrestling fics, and for that I apologize. I decided to update not only because I hate leaving stories unfinished, but I also got some encouragement from a fellow author. So thank you for your support. Enjoy :)


	11. I Can And Will!

Chapter 11: I Can and Will!

The next morning, Hiko noticed a smile on both Kaya and Kenshins' faces. He decided not to ask what it was about, as long as both of them were happy. Once they had all finished their breakfast, Hiko and Kenshin made their way out the door to the training site.

"Wait!" Kaya called out, running to them with a small package in her hands. "I don't want Kenshin going hungry while he's away. You practically starve the poor boy when he's not here! So I made him a snack to tide him over until he comes home."

Hiko raised a brow as Kenshin smiled and accepted the kind gesture. "Thank you, Ms. Kaya. I appreciate it very much, that I do." he said.

"Kenshin, if we're family now you don't have to call me 'Ms.', all right?" Kaya stated. Kenshin nodded as Hiko continued to watch on in confusion.

"What the hell are you two idiots talking about?" Hiko yelled.

"Oh, last night we decided that I'm going to be Kenshin's big sister, and he's going to be my little brother!" Kaya chuckled.

"Since when can you simply _decide_ who your family is?" Hiko asked. Kaya's smile left her face instantly, as she turned her back and started walking back to the house.

"Since fate decided to take my family away from me," she tossed quietly over her shoulder so only Hiko could hear. "Enjoy your training Kenshin!" Kaya called out.

"I will! And thank you for the snack!" Kenshin replied.

"Hey! How come I don't get a snack?" Hiko bellowed.

"For one thing, you're a complete idiot! Second, you are a grown man, you can handle your appetite. Lastly, if you want one make it yourself, I'm not your slave!" Kaya returned in the same tone of voice as she disappeared into the house.

"Brat!" Hiko exclaimed. He was met with a hard shoe to the head and an 'Old Man!' as soon as he turned his back to the house. Kenshin watched as Kaya threw the shoe and as his master collapsed to the ground with a giant welt on his head.

_Uh-oh. This is not good, that it's not!_ He thought nervously as he attempted to help Hiko to his feet. All he could hear was Hiko grumbling curses as his face stayed in the dirt.

Kaya become more and more like her old self within the next few weeks. She would smile, tend to Kenshin, and make Hiko's life as miserable as she possibly could. Though, he had to admit, he was glad she was happy again. Except those thoughts left him when Kaya said she needed to head into town.

"What for?" Hiko complained.

"Well I need more rice, beef, broth, and some material to make new clothes for Kenshin. He can't wear those rags anymore! I've sewn them up so many times, and he's growing out of them. I would like to go tomorrow," Kaya said. Hiko heaved a heavy sigh as Kaya rolled her eyes at his dramatic performance. "If you don't want to go, I'll go by myself while you two are training." Kaya decided, and started walking away as if that were the end of the matter.

However a quick hand on her wrist said otherwise. "You're not going to town alone." Hiko told her.

Kaya faced him with somewhat of a glare on her face, "For one thing, you don't own me Hiko. Second of all, you clearly don't want to go, and I'd hate to make you suffer! And if you're worried about dinner, I'll simply make something for you both before you leave and you can eat it when return."

"I said you weren't going to town alone, end of story." Hiko growled.

"Why? You don't think I can take care of myself?" Kaya asked, crossing her arms over her chest, brow raised. Hiko simply glared at her in return as she scoffed. "Well, I hate to tell you this, but I'm quite capable of handling myself without you hovering my shoulder! In fact, I plan on going to town tomorrow whether you like it or not!" With that being said, Kaya stormed off to her room, keeping to herself the rest of the night.

_Maybe it's not such a good thing she's her old self again_, Hiko sighed to himself tiredly as he went to make some pottery.

The next morning, Hiko woke up to see Kaya making breakfast the same as usual. Without a word, he sat down at the table, setting something atop of it. Kaya turned to see that it was a dagger inside a beautifully carven scabbard.

"What's that for?" Kaya asked while setting the food down and lifting the weapon into her hands.

"You need some kind of protection on your way to town today." Hiko replied, not even sparing her a single glance. However he could sense the questioning glance she was giving him.

"You mean...you're letting me go by myself?" she asked. Hiko simply nodded and continued to eat. "You're up to something," Kaya told him. "First you spend so much time arguing with me yesterday about how I couldn't go by myself, and now you give me a dagger and say 'So long!'. What are you planning?"

"First of all, _you_ did most of the arguing yesterday. And frankly I don't feel like going to town. So if you want to go that badly, then be my guest," Hiko replied bluntly. Kaya felt her blood boil, but kept a calm face and went off to wake Kenshin for breakfast.

Once they were all finished, Kaya stood up and grabbed a basket. "Well I'm heading out now. Kenshin, your snack is all ready for you by the sink. If you both get back before I do, dinner is already made, just put the pot over a fire for a few moments. Bye now!" Kaya smiled as she walked out the door. She half-expected for Hiko to finally speak up and say she couldn't go, but it never came. _Good. Now he realizes I'm a grown woman and I can handle myself,_ she thought satisfied with herself.

Kenshin watched as Kaya walked off, basket in tow, unsure that this was a good idea. "Master? Are you really going to let her go to the village by herself? She could get hurt, that she could," Kenshin stated worriedly.

"She wanted to go. Not my fault if something happens," Hiko replied and stood up to lead Kenshin to their training spot by the waterfall. The entire walk there, Kenshin noticed his master walking a bit faster than usual.

_I wonder if he could be worried about her,_ he thought to himself. "Master? Shouldn't at least one of us go with her?"

Hiko just glared at him from the corner of his eye, making Kenshin shutup instantly. They had reached their destination, when Hiko ordered Kenshin to sit on the ground cross-legged. "Today you're going to work on meditation." Hiko told him, as he instructed Kenshin on the process and the purpose of the exercise. Once Kenshin understood, Hiko stood up, "Now keep your eyes closed, and meditate until I tell you to stop. Understand?" Kenshin simply nodded and closed his eyes.

After a few moments of making sure Kenshin was in his meditative state, Hiko walked off. Apparently, he had just remembered that he had to get some more sake from town. He ran off with his impressive speed toward the little village.

A/N: I'm horrible with updating this story!! I'm honestly thinking of removing it from the site, writing more for it, and reposting it. Please let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate your opinion on the matter :)


	12. Well I Thought I Could

Chapter 12: Well I Thought I Could

After a few moments of making sure Kenshin was in his meditative state, Hiko walked off. Apparently, he had just remembered that he had to get some more sake from town. He ran off with his impressive speed toward the little village.

Meanwhile, Kaya was walking along the road that led down the hill from the hut to the village. _It's so much nicer to be able to walk by myself. And not have to hear that Old Man mumble and grumble and complain about taking me to town._ She thought happily to herself. Though she had to admit, it was weird for her not to have his form looming over her, shading her from the sun.

When she had left the house, she continuously stopped to turn around and see if Hiko had been following her. She found it nice and eery at the same time to find that he hadn't.

It was about after Kaya had walked for about a good half-hour that she felt a short, strong breeze blow by and a pair of eyes watching her. _I knew it! I knew it was too good to be true!_ She looked all round with a glare on her face as she yelled "All right Old Man! Get out here! I know you're there!"

Kaya waited a few moments to see no movement whatsoever. "Hmph. Maybe I was just imagining things," she pouted as she continued walking. However, Kaya could not shake the constant feeling of eyes on her. Just in case, she kept her hand over the dagger she kept hidden in her sleeve.

Kaya had finally gotten to the village about an hour later, feeling that she was no longer being watched. It took nearly another hour to get everything she needed before she would head up to the hut. However her growling stomach stopped her from leaving the village. _I suppose a quick bite wouldn't hurt,_ she thought and walked into a little restaurant.

As soon as she was seated a nice little waitress came up and took her order. Kaya waited patiently for her food, when an unwelcome sight caught her eye. There were three older men, possibly early 40's staring at her. She noticed the empty bottles of sake on their table, and the lustful smirks on their faces. _Now I've lost my complete appetite,_ she sighed as she put some tip money on the table and stood up to leave.

Once she was outside, Kaya couldn't help but hear slurred words follow behind her. Perhaps if she acted like she didn't notice, they wouldn't bother her.

Kaya was a pretty good distance from town, now on the pathway that led back up to the hut. Unfortunately, she could hear the slurs behind her, and tried to walk faster. Just when she thought she had lost them, two of them had somehow gotten in front of her.

"Well hello there," one of them said smirking at her.

"Good afternoon," Kaya replied bluntly and planned on walking right past them. However the two men blocked her way, making her back up unknowingly into the third one, who tried to hug her to him. "Leave me alone!" she yelled pushing herself away, now with all three of them in view.

"Aw, looks like the little girl is a scared of us," another one mocked coming closer. Kaya didn't waste any time in dropping her basket to pull out the dagger in her sleeve.

"Don't come near me!" Kaya threatened, holding the dagger in front of her. The man closest to her simply grabbed her hand and pinned it roughly to a tree behind her causing the dagger to fall out of her hand to the ground. This earned her attacker a nice slap to the face, which earned her a punch to the face.

Kaya cried out as she fell to the ground right by her dagger. Her attacker tried coming for her again, not seeing the dagger again in her possession. She quickly turned with the dagger in her hand, cutting the man's throat. Not deeply, but enough to draw blood and keep him away from her.

"You bitch!" another one of the men yelled about to go after her again. Kaya jumped to her feet, holding the dagger again in front of her.

"I told you to stay away!" Kaya growled. Again, she felt eyes watching her, but didn't know where they were coming from. Her mind was distracted just long enough for one of the men to tackle her back to the ground, pinning both her wrists to the ground. He tried to lay kisses along her face, showing her he could do what he wanted as the other one tended to the wounded man.

Kaya could smell the sake reeking on his breath, causing her to gag. Her hands were useless being pinned as they were, so she had to use a weapon of another kind. Her knee connected with his groin, causing him to groan and roll off of her.

Once Kaya got to her feet again, she noticed the third one charging her. Kaya actually closed her eyes and simply started swinging the dagger wildly. After a moment, she felt it connect with flesh. She slowly opened her eyes to see a large gash across the man's chest. A second later, he fell to the ground, not moving.

_I...I killed him?_ She wondered. The other two had stopped moving as well, laying on the ground. The dagger fell out of her hand, as she collapsed to her knees. _I can't believe I killed them,_ she gasped in her mind. Kaya suddenly felt the breeze from before, and the eyes weren't watching anymore.

It took her a few moments for Kaya to collect herself, and her things from town. Once her basket was filled again, her dagger back in her sleeve, Kaya continued her walk back to the hut.

Hiko was in the hut, making pottery, when he heard footsteps enter. "Hiko?" Kaya asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here Brat," Hiko replied.

"Ha. You're humor will be the death of us all Old Man," Kaya laughed sarcastically as she placed the basket down. "I thought you would be training with Kenshin," she told him putting her things away.

"He's meditating. I'm surprised you made it back in one piece," Hiko stated getting up and walking over to her.

"I told you I could take care of myself," Kaya said proudly.

"Care to explain the bruise on your cheek?" Hiko asked with a brow raised. Kaya stopped for a moment, before she turned to him smiling.

"I was in the market and I ran into someone. They were so kind as to treat me to lunch afterwards to apologize." Kaya told him.

Hiko obviously didn't buy it, but didn't say anything. "There are marks on your wrists," he stated.

"Just from carrying the basket," Kaya replied. She thought she had satisfied his interrogation when he clasped her wrist and brought her to his chest. "What are you doing?" she gasped angrily. Hiko reached into her sleeve and pulled out her dagger; her blood-stained dagger.

"I suppose after the kind people treated you to lunch, you decided to kill them with this?" Hiko asked with a brow raised.

"Oh shut up Old Man!" Kaya yelled yanking her hand out of his. "I'm fine, I made it back like I said I would!"

"Stop acting like such a brat! Those men could've killed you!" Hiko bellowed. Kaya gasped and looked at him appalled.

"I KNEW IT!" she screamed, leaving a ring in Hiko's ears. "I KNEW you would follow me! I could tell just before I went into town that someone was watching me! I'll bet it was YOU who killed those men, wasn't it?"

"Yes, and you're welcome." Hiko said quietly and started walking away.

"Oh no you don't!" Kaya ran and stood in front of him to block his way out of the hut. "I never asked you to come or to help me! How can I prove I can take care of myself if you won't let me!"

"You're really a brat. Just be grateful that I helped you and move on," Hiko told her trying to get past her.

Kaya refused to move, causing him to sigh and roll his eyes. He simply took her by her arms and put her over his shoulder. "Put me down!" she yelled.

"You need to put something cold on your cheek, and clean your kimono, you got blood on it," Hiko said as he carried her down her favorite hill to the stream.

A/N: Thank you so much for encouraging me to continue this story!! I can't tell you how much it means to me! And I apologize for the lack of updates on this story. To speak truthfully, I haven't been able to watch this show for a LONG time, lol. But I'm still trying my best! So thank you again for the support :)


	13. Accident

Chapter 13: Accident

"Oh no you don't!" Kaya ran and stood in front of him to block his way out of the hut. "I never asked you to come or to help me! How can I prove I can take care of myself if you won't let me!"

"You're really a brat. Just be grateful that I helped you and move on," Hiko told her trying to get past her.

Kaya refused to move, causing him to sigh and roll his eyes. He simply took her by her arms and put her over his shoulder. "Put me down!" she yelled.

"You need to put something cold on your cheek, and clean your kimono, you got blood on it," Hiko said as he carried her down her favorite hill to the stream.

"I'm not something you can just toss around damnit!" Kaya screamed. Once Hiko got to the stream, he put Kaya on the ground. He ripped some cloth to dip into the stream, and despite being mad at him, Kaya allowed him to put it on her cheek. Hiko watched as she pouted, wincing at the pressure on her bruised cheek. It was silent for a while, except for the flow of the stream.

"So why did you really follow me?" Kaya asked solemnly, slowly looking up at him. Hiko actually spared a glance at her, still holding the cloth to her cheek.

"Bring your hand up and hold this," he told her. Kaya rolled her eyes and placed her hand on top of it, not realizing that Hiko had yet to remove his hand. For what seemed like much longer than it was, Kaya had her hand on top of Hiko's. Hiko slowly removed his hand, the cool air hitting his warmed flesh. He was ready to lift her up and take her back up, when a hand against his chest, surprisingly stopped him. "Hiko, I mean it. I want to know the real reason you followed me," she told him seriously and curiously.

Hiko heaved a sigh and stood straight, Kaya having to squint against the sun shining behind him. "For one thing, Kenshin wouldn't shutup about you going alone and couldn't concentrate on his training. Second, if anything had happened to you I'd never hear the end of it from Kenshin. Now come on," he said as he bent down to lift her into his arms and take her back to the hut. Hiko was surprised to find Kaya so quiet on the way up, and even when they got back inside.

"You should go make sure Kenshin's okay. I don't like the thought of him being out there alone. Besides, I'd hate to think that you'd need to escort me to my room for whatever reason, since you're such a possessive jerk!" she told him and walked quietly back to her room, leaving Hiko confused.

_I'll never understand women,_ he thought to himself and turned to go find his apprentice. Though for some reason, he stopped and looked over his shoulder back at where he had left the sad young woman. Hiko almost turned around to see her, but remembered that he needed to fetch Kenshin to return before nightfall.

By the time he reached his apprentice, he found Kenshin right where he had left him. Hiko slowly walked up to him, only to hear instead of steady breathing, snoring. A vein popped on Hiko's head as he walked right up to him, placing his hands around his mouth. He yelled, as loud as possible, "YOU IDIOT!"

Kenshin fell over on the ground, spirals in his eyes and ringing in his ears. "Sorry master," Kenshin said dizzily. Once his head was straight again, he stood up and asked how long he'd been out of it.

"More than a few hours. Did you meditate at all?" Hiko asked annoyed.

"Oh! Yes Master! It was an interesting experience, but you had been gone so long so I ended up falling asleep," Kenshin nervously chuckled scratching his head. "Where did you go?"

"That's not the point," Hiko replied, walking towards the side of a nearby cliff, Kenshin following. "You'll climb this cliff to remind you why you need to do the exercises I teach you. Now get climbing."

Kenshin sighed as he put his sword down and started climbing, not liking the angry teacher on the ground below. Hiko watched as the boy climbed higher and higher, suddenly feeling the ground shake. Small pieces of rock started to fall onto the ground by Hiko, until the shaking of the ground got even more intense, causing bigger rocks to fall. Hiko had to actually start dodging some of the rocks falling, not knowing where his apprentice was. When he had the chance to look up, he saw something falling that wasn't a rock. Hiko's eyes actually widened a little as he used the cliff to jump up to where Kenshin was falling, dodging falling rocks along the way. Some hit him and scratched him, but they weren't keeping him from catching Kenshin. Once he had the boys in his arms, Hiko tried to find a safe place to stay.

A small ledge caught his eye, out of the way of most of the rocks. Hiko set Kenshin down and told him to stay there until the rocks ceased. Kenshin nodded and started sitting down, when a large boulder started falling right where Hiko was. "Master!" Kenshin screamed, Hiko didn't have time to look up before it knocked him off the ledge, making him fall to the ground with the rocks. "MASTER!"

Back at the hut, Kaya couldn't help but feel a pain in her chest. Something was wrong, very wrong. Kaya stopped what she was doing and slowly made her walk outside. Her feet didn't stop there, making her walk into the yard, then faster through the small woods, until she was running to where Hiko and Kenshin usually trained. _Please, PLEASE let them be all right!_ Kaya begged in her mind as she ran.

Half-way to the training site, Kaya stopped to hear something coming. Soon she saw a very distraught Kenshin running towards her. "Kenshin!" she cried, running towards him.

"Ms. Kaya!" Kenshin replied, running faster. Once they both met in the middle, Kaya asked Kenshin what had happened. "We were training, and there was some kind of earthquake causing all these rocks to fall and...Master...Master Hiko! He's–!"

Kaya gasped, hearing that Hiko was hurt, she asked how badly he was injured. Kenshin said he was unconscious, bleeding and possibly broke a few bones and that was enough to send Kaya running. "Wait! Ms. Kaya! What should we do?" Kenshin called out to her.

Kaya stopped running, trying to think as clearly as she could. She ran back to Kenshin and placed her hands on his shoulders, making sure he was looking straight into her eyes. "Now listen to me Kenshin, if Hiko really is this badly hurt then we don't have a lot of time. Now you're much faster than me, so I will need you to fetch the doctor from town and bring him here. Tell him to bring whatever he can, and I will stay with Hiko until you both return. I'll have to make do with what I have with me, but you _must_ hurry. Do you understand?" Kaya told him.

"Yes Ms. Kaya," Kenshin nodded.

"Good, now go, quickly!" Kaya instructed, watching as Kenshin nodded again and ran towards town to fetch the doctor. Kaya then turned around and started running where Kenshin had left Hiko.

A/N: Hey everyone! Now to start off, I'm not one to really research what I'm writing, so if these circumstances seem really unlikely I apologize. However, this is fiction and I ask that you bear with me, lol. I hope you enjoy the chapter:)


End file.
